In many species, introduction of double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) induces potent and specific gene silencing. This phenomenon occurs in both plants and animals and has roles in viral defense and transposon silencing mechanisms. This phenomenon was originally described more than a decade ago by researchers working with the petunia flower. While trying to deepen the purple color of these flowers, Jorgensen et al. introduced a pigment-producing gene under the control of a powerful promoter. Instead of the expected deep purple color, many of the flowers appeared variegated or even white. Jorgensen named the observed phenomenon “cosuppression”, since the expression of both the introduced gene and the homologous endogenous gene was suppressed (Napoli et al., Plant Cell, 1990, 2, 279-289; Jorgensen et al., Plant Mol. Biol., 1996, 31, 957-973).
Cosuppression has since been found to occur in many species of plants, fungi, and has been particularly well characterized in Neurospora crassa, where it is known as “quelling” (Cogoni and Macino, Genes Dev. 2000, 10, 638-643; Guru, Nature, 2000, 404, 804-808).
The first evidence that dsRNA could lead to gene silencing in animals came from work in the nematode, Caenorhabditis elegans. In 1995, researchers Guo and Kemphues were attempting to use antisense RNA to shut down expression of the par-1 gene in order to assess its function. As expected, injection of the antisense RNA disrupted expression of par-1, but quizzically, injection of the sense-strand control also disrupted expression (Guo and Kempheus, Cell, 1995, 81, 611-620). This result was a puzzle until Fire et al. injected dsRNA (a mixture of both sense and antisense strands) into C. elegans. This injection resulted in much more efficient silencing than injection of either the sense or the antisense strands alone. Injection of just a few molecules of dsRNA per cell was sufficient to completely silence the homologous gene's expression. Furthermore, injection of dsRNA into the gut of the worm caused gene silencing not only throughout the worm, but also in first generation offspring (Fire et al., Nature, 1998, 391, 806-811).
The potency of this phenomenon led Timmons and Fire to explore the limits of the dsRNA effects by feeding nematodes bacteria that had been engineered to express dsRNA homologous to the C. elegans unc-22 gene. Surprisingly, these worms developed an unc-22 null-like phenotype (Timmons and Fire, Nature 1998, 395, 854; Timmons et al., Gene, 2001, 263, 103-112). Further work showed that soaking worms in dsRNA was also able to induce silencing (Tabara et al., Science, 1998, 282, 430-431). PCT publication WO 01/48183 discloses methods of inhibiting expression of a target gene in a nematode worm involving feeding to the worm a food organism which is capable of producing a double-stranded RNA structure having a nucleotide sequence substantially identical to a portion of the target gene following ingestion of the food organism by the nematode, or by introducing a DNA capable of producing the double-stranded RNA structure (Bogaert et al., 2001).
The posttranscriptional gene silencing defined in Caenorhabditis elegans resulting from exposure to double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) has since been designated as RNA interference (RNAi). This term has come to generalize all forms of gene silencing involving dsRNA leading to the sequence-specific reduction of endogenous targeted mRNA levels; unlike co-suppression, in which transgenic DNA leads to silencing of both the transgene and the endogenous gene.
Introduction of exogenous double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) into Caenorhabditis elegans has been shown to specifically and potently disrupt the activity of genes containing homologous sequences. Montgomery et al. suggests that the primary interference affects of dsRNA are post-transcriptional. This conclusion being derived from examination of the primary DNA sequence after dsRNA-mediated interference and a finding of no evidence of alterations, followed by studies involving alteration of an upstream operon having no effect on the activity of its downstream gene. These results argue against an effect on initiation or elongation of transcription. Finally using in situ hybridization they observed that dsRNA-mediated interference produced a substantial, although not complete, reduction in accumulation of nascent transcripts in the nucleus, while cytoplasmic accumulation of transcripts was virtually eliminated. These results indicate that the endogenous mRNA is the primary target for interference and suggest a mechanism that degrades the targeted mRNA before translation can occur. It was also found that this mechanism is not dependent on the SMG system, an mRNA surveillance system in C. elegans responsible for targeting and destroying aberrant messages. The authors further suggest a model of how dsRNA might function as a catalytic mechanism to target homologous mRNAs for degradation. (Montgomery et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1998, 95, 15502-15507).
Recently, the development of a cell-free system from syncytial blastoderm Drosophila embryos, which recapitulates many of the features of RNAi, has been reported. The interference observed in this reaction is sequence specific, is promoted by dsRNA but not single-stranded RNA, functions by specific mRNA degradation, and requires a minimum length of dsRNA. Furthermore, preincubation of dsRNA potentiates its activity demonstrating that RNAi can be mediated by sequence-specific processes in soluble reactions (Tuschl et al., Genes Dev., 1999, 13, 3191-3197).
In subsequent experiments, Tuschl et al, using the Drosophila in vitro system, demonstrated that 21- and 22-nt RNA fragments are the sequence-specific mediators of RNAi. These fragments, which they termed short interfering RNAs (siRNAs), were shown to be generated by an RNase III-like processing reaction from long dsRNA. They also showed that chemically synthesized siRNA duplexes with overhanging 3′ ends mediate efficient target RNA cleavage in the Drosophila lysate, and that the cleavage site is located near the center of the region spanned by the guiding siRNA. In addition, they suggest that the direction of dsRNA processing determines whether sense or antisense target RNA can be cleaved by the siRNA-protein complex (Elbashir et al., Genes Dev., 2001, 15, 188-200). Further characterization of the suppression of expression of endogenous and heterologous genes caused by the 21-23 nucleotide siRNAs have been investigated in several mammalian cell lines, including human embryonic kidney (293) and HeLa cells (Elbashir et al., Nature, 2001, 411, 494-498).
The Drosophila embryo extract system has been exploited, using green fluorescent protein and luciferase tagged siRNAs, to demonstrate that siRNAs can serve as primers to transform the target mRNA into dsRNA. The nascent dsRNA is degraded to eliminate the incorporated target mRNA while generating new siRNAs in a cycle of dsRNA synthesis and degradation. Evidence is also presented that mRNA-dependent siRNA incorporation to form dsRNA is carried out by an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase activity (RdRP) (Lipardi et al., Cell, 2001, 107, 297-307).
The involvement of an RNA-directed RNA polymerase and siRNA primers as reported by Lipardi et al. (Lipardi et al., Cell, 2001, 107, 297-307) is one of the many intriguing features of gene silencing by RNA interference. This suggests an apparent catalytic nature to the phenomenon. New biochemical and genetic evidence reported by Nishikura et al. also shows that an RNA-directed RNA polymerase chain reaction, primed by siRNA, amplifies the interference caused by a small amount of “trigger” dsRNA (Nishikura, Cell, 2001, 107, 415-418).
Investigating the role of “trigger” RNA amplification during RNA interference (RNAi) in Caenorhabditis elegans, Sijen et al revealed a substantial fraction of siRNAs that cannot derive directly from input dsRNA. Instead, a population of siRNAs (termed secondary siRNAs) appeared to derive from the action of the previously reported cellular RNA-directed RNA polymerase (RdRP) on mRNAs that are being targeted by the RNAi mechanism. The distribution of secondary siRNAs exhibited a distinct polarity (5′-3′; on the antisense strand), suggesting a cyclic amplification process in which RdRP is primed by existing siRNAs. This amplification mechanism substantially augmented the potency of RNAi-based surveillance, while ensuring that the RNAi machinery will focus on expressed mRNAs (Sijen et al., Cell, 2001, 107, 465-476).
Most recently, Tijsterman et al. have shown that, in fact, single-stranded RNA oligomers of antisense polarity can be potent inducers of gene silencing. As is the case for co-suppression, they showed that antisense RNAs act independently of the RNAi genes rde-1 and rde-4 but require the mutator/RNAi gene mut-7 and a putative DEAD box RNA helicase, mut-14. According to the authors, their data favor the hypothesis that gene silencing is accomplished by RNA primer extension using the mRNA as template, leading to dsRNA that is subsequently degraded suggesting that single-stranded RNA oligomers are ultimately responsible for the RNAi phenomenon (Tijsterman et al., Science, 2002, 295, 694-697).
Several recent publications have described the structural requirements for the dsRNA trigger required for RNAi activity. Recent reports have indicated that ideal dsRNA sequences are 21nt in length containing 2 nt 3′-end overhangs (Elbashir et al, EMBO (2001), 20, 6877-6887, Sabine Brantl, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 2002, 1575, 15-25.) In this system, substitution of the 4 nucleosides from the 3′-end with 2′-deoxynucleosides has been demonstrated to not affect activity. On the other hand, substitution with 2′-deoxynucleosides or 2′-OMe-nucleosides throughout the sequence (sense or antisense) was shown to be deleterious to RNAi activity.
Investigation of the structural requirements for RNA silencing in C. elegans has demonstrated modification of the internucleotide linkage (phosphorothioate) to not interfere with activity (Parrish et al., Molecular Cell, 2000, 6, 1077-1087.) It was also shown by Parrish et al., that chemical modification like 2′-amino or 5-iodouridine are well tolerated in the sense strand but not the antisense strand of the dsRNA suggesting differing roles for the 2 strands in RNAi. Base modification such as guanine to inosine (where one hydrogen bond is lost) has been demonstrated to decrease RNAi activity independently of the position of the modification (sense or antisense). Some “position independent” loss of activity has been observed following the introduction of mismatches in the dsRNA trigger. Some types of modifications, for example introduction of sterically demanding bases such as 5-iodoU, have been shown to be deleterious to RNAi activity when positioned in the antisense strand, whereas modifications positioned in the sense strand were shown to be less detrimental to RNAi activity. As was the case for the 21 nt dsRNA sequences, RNA-DNA heteroduplexes did not serve as triggers for RNAi. However, dsRNA containing 2′-F-2′-deoxynucleosides appeared to be efficient in triggering RNAi response independent of the position (sense or antisense) of the 2′-F-2′-deoxynucleosides.
In one study the reduction of gene expression was studied using electroporated dsRNA and a 25 mer morpholino oligomer in post implantation mouse embryos (Mellitzer et al., Mehanisms of Development, 2002, 118, 57-63). The morpholino oligomer did show activity but was not as effective as the dsRNA.
A number of PCT applications have recently been published that relate to the RNAi phenomenon. These include: PCT publication WO 00/44895; PCT publication WO 00/49035; PCT publication WO 00/63364; PCT publication WO 01/36641; PCT publication WO 01/36646; PCT publication WO 99/32619; PCT publication WO 00/44914; PCT publication WO 01/29058; and PCT publication WO 01/75164.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,031 and 6,107,094, each of which is commonly owned with this application and each of which is herein incorporated by reference, describe certain oligonucleotide having RNA like properties. When hybridized with RNA, these oligonucleotides serve as substrates for a dsRNase enzyme with resultant cleavage of the RNA by the enzyme.
In another recently published paper (Martinez et al., Cell, 2002, 110, 563-574) it was shown that single stranded as well as double stranded siRNA resides in the RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC) together with elF2C1 and elf2C2 (human GERp950) Argonaute proteins. The activity of 5′-phosphorylated single stranded siRNA was comparable to the double stranded siRNA in the system studied. In a related study, the inclusion of a 5′-phosphate moiety was shown to enhance activity of siRNA's in vivo in Drosophilia embryos (Boutla, et al., Curr. Biol., 2001, 11, 1776-1780). In another study, it was reported that the 5′-phosphate was required for siRNA function in human HeLa cells (Schwarz et al., Molecular Cell, 2002, 10, 537-548).
In yet another recently published paper (Chiu et al., Molecular Cell, 2002, 10, 549-561) it was shown that the 5′-hydroxyl group of the siRNA is essential as it is phosphorylated for activity while the 3′-hydroxyl group is not essential and tolerates substitute groups such as biotin. It was further shown that bulge structures in one or both of the sense or antisense strands either abolished or severely lowered the activity relative to the unmodified siRNA duplex. Also shown was severe lowering of activity when psoralen was used to cross link an siRNA duplex.
Like the RNAse H pathway, the RNA interference pathway for modulation of gene expression is an effective means for modulating the levels of specific gene products and, thus, would be useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications involving gene silencing. The present invention therefore provides oligomeric compounds useful for modulating gene expression pathways, including those relying on mechanisms of action such as RNA interference and dsRNA enzymes, as well as antisense and non-antisense mechanisms. One having skill in the art, once armed with this disclosure, will be able, without undue experimentation, to identify preferred oligonucleotide compounds for these uses.
Certain nucleoside compounds having bicyclic sugar moieties are known as locked nucleic acids or LNA (Koshkin et al., Tetrahedron 1998, 54, 3607-3630). These compounds are also referred to in the literature as bicyclic nucleotide analogs (Imanishi et al., International Patent Application WO 98/39352), but this term is also applicable to a genus of compounds that includes other analogs in addition to LNAs. Such modified nucleosides mimic the 3′-endo sugar conformation of native ribonucleosides with the advantage of having enhanced binding affinity and increased resistance to nucleases.
Some LNAs have a 2′-hydroxyl group linked to the 4′ carbon atom of the sugar ring thereby forming a bicyclic sugar moiety. The linkage may be a methylene (—CH2—)n group bridging the 2′ oxygen atom and the 4′ carbon atom wherein n is 1 or 2 (Singh et al., Chem. Commun., 1998, 4, 455-456; Kaneko et al., U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No.: US 2002/0147332, also see Japanese Patent Application HEI-11-33863, Feb. 12, 1999).
U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No.: U.S. 2002/0068708 discloses a number of nucleosides having a variety of bicyclic sugar moieties with the various bridges creating the bicyclic sugar having a variety of configurations and chemical composition.
Braash et al., Biochemistry 2003, 42, 7967-7975 report improved thermal stability of LNA modified siRNA without compromising the efficiency of the siRNA. Grunweller, et. al., Nucleic Acid Research, 2003, 31, 3185-3193 discloses the potency of certain LNA gapmers and siRNAs.